maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Serrano
"Serrano" (born c. 1984), whose real name is unknown, is an African-Brazilian criminal, a kidnapper, and the ruthless leader of the Comando Sombra, and has been since 2006, until the events of 2012. The child of African immigrants in Sao Paulo, Serrano spent most of his childhood in Serra da Mantiqueira, earning him his nickname. After the deaths of his parents when he was only 8 or 9, Serrano already began to be involved in crimes, living on the streets by the age of 11, and commiting his first murder at the age of 12. By the late 1990s, Serrano already became involved with the Comando Sombra, becoming its leader in 2006, and changing the gang from a small street gang to a large crime organization. He became one of the top targets of the Unidade de Forças Especiais, but avoided capture and death for at least four times since 2009. He also rivaled with the Crachá Preto and the Tropa Z gangs. In 2012, Serrano targeted the Branco family, attempting to kidnap Rodrigo Branco and his wife, Fabiana. Serrano failed to capture Rodrigo, but his men managed to capture Fabiana. The Brancos tried to make a ransom deal, but it failed due the Crachá Preto destroying the exchange. The Branco's bodyguard, Max Payne tried to save Fabiana from Serrano in one of the gang's bases near the Tiete river, but Serrano managed to flee from his base along with Fabiana. Serrano finally killed Fabiana after Max confronted him. Following this event, the UFE attacked Serrano's Nova Esperança hideout, and captured him, and killing many of his men in the progress. Serrano was taken to a hotel owned by the UFE and the Crachá Preto, along with other citizens, used as a front for the groups' business. After being captured, Serrano was later saved by Max Payne, and finally confronted the one who cut open his friends, Arthur Fischer, killing him. His ultimate fate or whereabouts following this event are unknown. Biography Childhood Not much is known about Serrano's early life, and his real name was never revealed, atleast not to law enforcement groups. His nickname was derived from the town he spent most of his childnood in, Serra da Mantiqueira. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra Serrano was born in an unknown location in Brazil, possibly São Paul, around the year of 1984. His parents were African immigrants who arrived to Brazil, and both of them died when Serrano was 8 or 9 years old, circa 1992-1993, leaving him alone, orphan. By the age of 11, the boy already lived as a homeless on the streets of Sao Paulo, working either as a pickpocket or spotter for drug dealers. By the age of 12, Serrano was already linked to the first murder he commited. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra Rise for power Comando Sombra Serrano became heavily involved with the Comando Sombra (CS) gang around the late 1990s, though, how he became involved in the gang is unknown. According to the UFE, Serrano heavily helped to change the CS from a small street gang, to a "highly-organized city-wide criminal organization" that deals with drugs and kidnapping. In 2006, Serrano became the leader of the Comando Sombra. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra After becoming the leader of the gang, Serrano was targeted in four UFE operations since 2009, but avoided arrest. Ever since becoming the leader, he became one of the most wanted men by the UFE. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra In June 2009, Serrano caused a series of riots accros the city, leading to rampagings against law enforcement officials, including attacks on police stations and state buildings. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra War in São Paulo favelas With his rise for power as the leader of the Comando Sombra, Serrano started to fight the other gangs in São Paulo, in order to get control in the city and its favelas. The main two gangs that fought against Serrano and the Comando Sombra were the para-military Crachá Preto and the fellow street gang Tropa Z. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra Serrano and the Comando Sombra managed to defeat the Tropa Z and took over their turf in the Nova Esperança favela, making it their hideout and main base of operations. Serrano, however, didn't manage to defeat the Crachá Preto, despite having a larger gang. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra By 2012, Serrano already led the gang into another massive, bloody gang war, this time, for a final control in the city. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra Organs harvesting scandal Kidnapping Fabiana Later in 2012, Serrano targets the Branco family, and sends his men to kidnap two of them, Rodrigo and his wife, Fabiana, during their charity party at their house. Serrano's men stormed the party grabing Rodrigo and Fabiana. Fabiana was soon rescued by one of the bodyguards belonged to the family, Max Payne, who killed the CS member who held her. Meanwhile, the other part of Serrano's men went to the garage of the building, planning to put Rodrigo in a van and flee. Payne chased them, shot the tires of the van and stoped it, thus saving the Brancos and failing the Comando Sombra's kidnapping attempt. Something Rotten in the Air, Max Payne 3 .]] With the first attempt failed, Serrano plans another kidnapping attempt, this time in Club Moderno, where Fabiana, her sister Giovanna, and her brother-in-law Marcelo, often hang out. Nothing but the Second Best, Max Payne 3 Serrano leads his men into the club, ordering the capture of the three Brancos and the death of anyone who will stand in their way, even killing the famous football player Claudio. Max Payne, who was sent to watch over the Brancos, fights his way to find the kidnapped Brancos. After getting on the rooftop of the club and being picked by Marcelo (who escaped thanks to Max) and his partner Raul Passos, the three noticed Serrano and his men forcing Fabiana and Giovanna into their helicopter. Marcelo yells for Giovanna, while Serrano and his men look at Branco's helicopter, giving Giovanna time to escape. Serrano sends his men after the young woman, but Payne saves her from the Comando Sombra troops. While Giovanna and Marcelo were saved, Serrano's plan was partly successful, as he captured Fabiana.Nothing but the Second Best, Max Payne 3 Following the kidnapping, Serrano sends the Branco family a ransom letter, ordering thousands of Brazilian Dollars in exchange for Fabiana's life, and if they will get no money, Fabiana will die. Having nothing else to do, Rodrigo agrees, sending Max and Passos to the ransom deal that happens in São Paulo's stadium. the deal fails as the Crachá Preto interrupted, killing all of Serrano's men and stealing the money. Just Another Day at the Office, Max Payne 3 After the failed exchange, seeing no other way to bring Fabiana back, Max and Raul sneak to one of the Comando Sombra's bases, located at the docks of the Tiete river. Max silenty sneaks the base, armed with a silented PT92, and found the same helicopter that was used during Fabiana's kidnapping. As he walked through the docks, he noticed Serrano on a boat, briefly speaking to two of his men, who seem to pick up some crates on a truck. Once Serrano drove away, Max killed the two men, keeping to move untill he found a TV that showes Fabiana's torture. Max was soon involved in a large gunfight against the Comando Sombra. Upon hearing about Payne' presence, Serrano took Fabiana from her torture room and prepared to abandon the base on his armored boat and escape from the deadly bodyguard. Max, thanks to Passos and his boat, gave a chase, killing in the progress every CS boat that Serrano called. Eventually, Raul's boat crushed, giving Serrano a chance to escape, with Fabiana is still his hostage. Alive If Not Exactly Well, Max Payne 3 Clash in the favela A few days later, after getting information from a dying Crachá Preto member A Dame, a Dork, and a Drunk, Max Payne 3, Max Payne arrives to the Nova Esperança favela, Serrano's hideout and main base of operations, in order to bring back Fabiana, and finish off Serrano and his gang. Soon after meeting a detective in a strip club, Max is attacked by members of gang called the Filhos De Ogum, but is able to fend them off. Max also comments that the gang is much different than Serrano's men. A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, Max Payne 3 Making his way through the favela, Max finds Serrano's 'fortress', after the detective showed him the way. There, after defeating most of Serrano's bodyguards outside the building, Serrano 'got a visit' from Giovanna and Marcelo, who tried to exchange money for Fabiana. Serrano gets angry after finding out that there is not enough money, yelling at Marcelo, while the latter begs for him to accept the money and release Fabiana, but Serrano apparently refuses. A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, Max Payne 3 Max, understanding that the deal didn't go well, enters the room, telling Serrano and his men to drop their weapons and release the Branco family, telling that "no one's need to die.", but Payne's handgun is taken by Serrano's men, who hold the bodyguard in a gunpoint. Serrano aims his sidearm at Giovanna's head, leading her to scream in fear. Max angrily tells him to not shoot, leading Serrano to response with a single 'okay' before executing Fabiana with a shot in the head. Before managing to kill Max, Giovanna and Marcelo, the UFE unit assaults the favela, leading Serrano to shoot Marcelo in the knee to stop him from getting up. A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, Max Payne 3 Serrano and his men decide to flee, taking the bag of money, along with Marcelo and Giovanna as hostages. Before leaving, Serrano orders one of his men to kill Max, though Max later knocks out him. Serrano and the other escape, but Marcelo and Giovanna end up being sold to the Crachá Preto by the UFE. A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, Max Payne 3 Fall and capture Serrano and his gang are later defeated during the large war in the favela, by the UFE unit, who was using the Crachá Preto as a backup. Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World, Max Payne 3 Serrano is then taken to a rundown hotel called the Imperial Palace Hotel, run by the Crachá Preto, as a front for their and the UFE's organ harvesting business. Serrano was taken along with many of his men and other citizens from his favela. During his short time at his enemies' hands, it seems that Serrano was heavily beaten and tortured. A few hours later, Max Payne, now working to uncover the UFE's secret actions, breaks into the hotel, fighting dozens of UFE soldiers untill he finds the room where Serrano and other citizens are holden up. Max tells to the captured citizens to get out the building, and then stops as he sees a now-beaten Serrano, commenting to himself about the man's poor appearance, which he described as "pathetic". After a short look at each other, Max went to his way, while Serrano seemingly ran away.The Great American Savior of the Poor, Max Payne 3 .]] After some time of walking and clearing his way, Max enters into what appears to be a surgery, where he finds that Arthur Fischer, a famous surgeon, was harvesting the kidnapped people's organs. Max confronts the surgeon on his actions, leading Fischer to beg for his life. Serrano, shocked for he had seen, enters the surgery, yelling at Fischer for his actions, while the surgeon keeps begging for his life. Serrano and Max exchange stares at each other, while the later points his gun at Serrano. The two softly nod, and then Serrano turns to Fischer. Serrano takes a scalpel near him and moves towards the surgeon, before stabbing him to death, ending the life of the man who was one of the main responsibles for the slaughter of his men and other poor favela citizens.The Great American Savior of the Poor, Max Payne 3 Fate The murder of Arthur Fischer was the last time Serrano was seen. Following the events at the hotel, Serrano's fate was left unknown. A day after the events at the hotel, Max attacked the base of the UFE unit, vowing to kill Armando Becker, the unit's commander. At the base, Max found a computer in a brief room, where he found out that even the UFE were unsure about Serrano's status, listing him as "Unknown".A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper, Max Payne 3 Personality and traits Serrano has been described as "ruthless" by the UFE files. Serrano was the one behind the most horrible acts of the Comando Sombra, showing that he is brutal. http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra He is also very sadistic, telling his men to kill many innocent people, as well beating Fabiana Branco to the point of bleeding, and finally shooting her with a smile on his face.Alive If Not Exactly Well + A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, Max Payne 3 Despite all of his actions, it seems that Serrano has a great care for his fellow gang members, and possibly for other poor Brazilian citizens, as he becomes angry after he sees the remains of several CS members in Arthur Fischer's morgue, and avenging them by cutting down the doctor. Serrano seems to a very intelligent and cunning man, having planned various kidnapping attempts and managed to lead his gang to become bigger, stronger, and more organized. Nothing but the Second Best, Max Payne 3 Serrano also showed to keep himself cold and collected during harsh situations, as seen at the Tiete river and the Nova Esperança favela. Alive If Not Exactly Well, Max Payne 3Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World, Max Payne 3 Appearance Serrano is a tall, muscular man with dark skin tone, a dreadlocks hair style, and dark eyes. He has a few tattoos on his arms and torso, which indicate his affiliation to the Comando Sombra. He has three golden long necklaces on his neck, and a golden watch on his left hand. Serrano has a golden ring on the middle finger of his right arm. His regular outfit contains a blueish purple Aloha shirt, which he wears unbuttoned. He wears it along with a pair of beige short pants.Serrano After being captured and beaten up by the Crachá Preto, the only piece of cloths he had were his pants. The Great American Savior of the Poor, Max Payne 3 During the shootout at Club Moderno, Serrano wore a rather expensive suit contains white jacket and pants, along with his Balaclava.Nothing but the Second Best, Max Payne 3 Some of his images at the UFE files, as well the ones owned by Wilson Da Silva, show him with a brighter Aloha shirt.A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, Max Payne 3''http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra Skills Not much is known about Serrano's skills with weapons or other abilities. It is known that he is atleast capable with sidearms, handguns, most noteably his automatic Glock pistol, though he rarely used it. Other than his usage of handguns, Serrano also knew, atleast, how to drive a boat, driving an armored boad away from Max Payne and Raul Passos.Alive if not Exactly Well, ''Max Payne 3 Equipment *'Balaclava' - the tardemark clothing of every member of the Comando Sombra - a cloth headgear that covers the whole head, exposing only part of the face. Serrano is seen wearing this only once - during the kidnapping attempt of Fabiana Branco at Club Moderno.Nothing but the Second Best, Max Payne 3 *'Auto 9mm' - an automatic hangun made by Glock. This is the main sidearm and only known weapon that Serrano uses. He also used it to execute Fabiana and injure Marcelo Branco.A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, Max Payne 3 *'Scalpel' - a small and extremely sharp bladed instrument used for surgery. Serrano obtains one and use it to kill doctor Arthur Fischer.The Great American Savior of the Poor, Max Payne 3 Murders commited *Fabiana Branco - killed in order to anger Max Payne.A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, Max Payne 3 *Arthur Fischer - killed for cutting down Serrano's men's organs.The Great American Savior of the Poor, Max Payne 3 Vehicles *'Kidnapping van' - a black van resembles a Chevrolet Express. Serrano and his men use the van as a transportation method after kidnapping targets. One was used during the kidnapping attempt at the Branco charity party, but its tires were popped by Max Payne.Something Rotten in the Air, Max Payne 3 *'Armored boat' - a boat taken by the Comando Sombra and was heavily modified to include large pieces of metal to act as a shield. Serrano uses it to escape Payne at the Tiete River.Alive if not Exactly Well, Max Payne 3 *'Helicopter' - a somewhat old and cheap helicopter. Serrano and his men use this vehicle as an aerial transportation. Serrano used this helicopter during the shootout at Club Moderno.Nothing but the Second Best, Max Payne 3 This helicopter is later find by Payne at the CS base near the Tiete River.Alive If Not Exactly Well, Max Payne 3 UFE intelligence data Details *'Surname': Unknown *'Forename(s)': Unknown *'Nationality': Brazilian *'Age': approx. 28 *'Height': approx. 5'11" *'Weight': approx. 187 lbs *'Family': Deceased *'Affiliations': Comando Sombra Overview *Leader of São Paulo’s Comando Sombra gang since 2006. *Known as "Serrano". Believed to be a reference to the Serra da Mantiqueira, where he spent his early childhood. *Born to African immigrant parents, who both died by the time he was 8 or 9 years old. *By 11, he was living on the streets of São Paulo working as a pickpocket and spotter for drug dealers. *Linked to his first murder at 12 years old. *First became involved with the Comando Sombra in the late 1990s. *Attributed with transforming the CS from fractious small-time street gang to a highly-organized city-wide criminal organization. *Under his leadership, the CS began actively targeting law enforcement officials. Coordinated a series of riots across São Paulo in June 2009, including attacks on police stations and state buildings. *Reclusive, disciplined and well-guarded. Targeted in four UFE operations since 2009 but avoided arrest. *Last known hideout in the Nova Esperança favela. Notable quotes Gallery Maxpayne3-SerranoMeeting.jpg|Max, before he enters the CS hideout SerranoPointAGunAtFabiana.JPG|Serrano about to execute Fabiana. SerranoShootsMarcelo.JPG|Serrano shoots Marcelo in the knee. DaSilvasFilesOnSerrano.JPG|Da Silva's files and images on Serrano and the CS. Serranos Favela.jpg|Serrano's hideout. Behind the scenes Role as an antagonist *In most of the pre-release media, Serrano was presumed be the main antagonist of Max Payne 3. In the final version it is later revealed that he is just a secondary antagonist of the story, yet holding a major role in the plot. *Serrano is one of the few antagonists to kill another antagonist (Arthur Fischer), along with Vladimir Lem, who killed Vinnie Gognitti, and Nicole Horne, who had her men killed Angelo Punchinello. *Serrano never speaks English, but seems to understand the language, as seen during the chapter A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature, where he says "Okay" to Max after the latter told him to not kill Giovanna, before killing Fabiana. *Serrano is one of two antagonists that may survive the events of Max Payne 3 (The other being Anthony DeMarco); Victor Branco is found hanged at the end of the game, Armando Becker is either killed or spared by Max Payne but dies due to his wounds, Alvaro Neves is shot in the head by Raul Passos, Milo Rego is killed during a melee fight with Max, Bachmeyer is killed in a shootout with Max and Tony DeMarco is shot in the chest by Max after he hits a woman in a bar. Misc *The official Max Payne 3 website lists Serrano's height as approximately 5'11 but his mugshot suggests he is approximately 6'2.http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra *"Serrano" is Portuguese for "Mountaineer" or "Highlander". Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Nothing But The Second Best **Alive if Not Exactly Well **A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World **The Great American Savior Of the Poor **A Fat Bald Dude With A Bad Temper References External links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra The UFE intelligence file on Serrano and the Comando Sombra at the official Max Payne 3 website] es:Serrano Category:Characters Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Gangsters